


The Moth-wing Throne

by SecondStarfall (beantiger)



Series: The Second Starfall Stories [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s-era Tech, Best Friends, Comfort, Communication, Cute, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Flash Fic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Magic, Microfic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantiger/pseuds/SecondStarfall
Summary: Kirra clutched Taaron’s forearms, her touch soft but commanding. It was the kind of touch that made Taaron feel brave and whole.***When a silversmith's apprentice won't believe in herself, her best friend will.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Second Starfall Stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582975
Kudos: 5





	The Moth-wing Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the original Twitterfic, same title, posted over at my now-deactivated personal account in March 2020. It has been given minor edits for consistency with other stories and readability on AO3. ❤️
> 
>  **SUGGESTED RE-READING:** This is an immediate follow-up to ["An Eternal Friend In The Mists."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372311)
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨

“You don’t want to visit the Brightest Manor,” said Kirra Lattar, the youngest heir to the Manor and the witch-throne within it. “It’s so busy, it’d burst your head open. All the familiars, all my sisters. Magic flowing every which-way. That's why I come out here...but I can show you, if you really want?”

Kirra and her best friend, the silversmith’s apprentice Taaron, sat cross-legged by a milky pond at dawn. Dew coalesced on their cheeks. At Taaron’s nod, Kirra parted the mists with a twist of her hand. A vision shuddered into view before them.

“That’s—the Moth-wing Throne,” Taaron said. Though she had not admitted it to anyone just yet—she could barely admit it to herself—she had accepted herself as a witch. Accepted the magic that thrived within her. Embracing that, Taaron had become desperately curious about her people. She'd wanted to see the palace where the Grand Lady of witches lived—and now...

“Ma—the Grand Lady—she had that made after she met Mama. Boiled down the old throne. It’s all a special kind of silver, but you knew that, right?” Kirra said. 

“I don’t know of any special kinds of silver,” Taaron replied. The throne glowed with a gentle green light, as wondrous as the halo of a moon, and Taaron felt calmness seep into her veins simply gazing at it.

Then it blinked away. A sense of bereavement fell over her. 

“Sorry,” Kirra said. “I don’t want to use the mists too long. My nanny will find me if I do. They can sniff out the magic—and can you believe it, I’m fifteen, fifteen! And I still have to have a nanny. Though they’re getting much too old to figure out where I go…”

Taaron tossed a pebble into the pond and watched its pale, fog-blanketed image sink into the pearly depths. 

“Maybe your uncle knows who made Mama’s throne.” Kirra nudged Taaron’s shoulder. “Or he made it himself.”

“He's too young, I think. And at any rate he would’ve mentioned something that. Or perhaps not. He doesn’t talk to me much.”

Despite her best efforts, Taaron created only lopsided casts and burned fingers. The disappointment that hung in the air as her uncle, her master, looked at her…

Too much.

“Do you think I’ll be a bad witch, Kirra?” she mumbled. Her voice sounded fragile to her own ears. 

“No such thing,” Kirra said. “There's the Old Law that governs us. And every witch is good at what she does, I mean—that’s what Mama says. There are plenty of witches with bad intentions. Thing is, you can never tell who has bad intentions, because skill is often mistaken for benevolence. Ma says that one—” 

“And if I’m not good at what I do?”

Kirra clutched Taaron’s forearms, her touch soft but commanding. It was the kind of touch that made Taaron feel brave and whole.

“You will be, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment or a kudos or bookmark the piece if you enjoyed it! ❤️
> 
> ✨ [[see the full SecStar timeline](https://secondstarfall.com/index.php/Official_Timeline) | [check out the SecStar wiki](https://secondstarfall.com/)] ✨
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:** Fun fact! Taaron and Kirra are very loosely based off of a pair of my favorite anime characters, though of course I've added my own amazing garbage to the mix. If you know me, you may know who they used to be.


End file.
